Boyz and Girlz pt. 1
by Robin1
Summary: Due to school overpopulation, Tai, Matt, and Joe are forced to transfer to an academy in Tokyo. But, there is something different about this academy. Not based on the Digimon TV show. Enjoy ^_^


K, i guess i'll start with the disclaimer so...  
I Do not own digimon. I'm just some crazy fan who likes to write fanfics. So dun sue me unless ya want a hmmm, let me see..  
(checks pockets) Uh, a stick of gum, a penny, and a piece of lint. HEHE, my cherished items ^_^. So, Dont sue me. K? K!  
  
YEAH! So now thats out of the way, i'll just blab for a minute. K, uh, this is my first fic so dont be suprised if it sucks,  
ummm, Basically, this fic was inspired by the show, Opposite Sex. I LOVE THAT SHOW TEE-HEE ^_^. I was watchin' it last night,  
and got the idea for a fic. AND HERE IT IS! -_-, heh, sorry, anyways... there's not much left to say cept' ENJOY! And I hope  
you like!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BOYZ AND GIRLZ Part 1  
  
  
  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH." A pair of Dark brown eyes shot open to the sound of an annoying alarm, and was thrown abruptly out of bed.  
*THUD* "OOF, DANMIT." The boy the eyes belonged to, was paticularily annoyed. He tried, without much acomplishment, to get  
out of the tangled sheets. And after about 15 minutes of struggling, finally freed himself from the mass of covers. "What a  
great way to start off the day." He muttered, then walked out of the room.  
  
"Morning Tai." Kari, his younger sister said, with an amused smirk on her face. "yah, yah, whatever." He mumbled, plopping   
himself down at the kitchen table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, and started to munch away at it. He glanced across  
the table at his dad, who was reading the paper. "Why was my alarm set anyways? It's Saturday." His father glanced up from  
the paper he was reading. "Have you forgotten already? Your flight leaves at 12:30." Tai groaned. "Are you TRYING to ruin my  
life?" His mother walked up to him and gave him that stern mother look. "Tai, you know that's not were trying to do. We just  
want you to have the best available education. And besides, your friend's Matt and Joe are going too, so it's not like you're  
going to be alone." Tai sighed. He, and and his two friends, were being transfered to a boarding school in Tokyo.   
Kiyama Academy. The school system was being overpopulated, and a few students needed to be transfered to different school's.  
It wouldnt have been so bad if it were a normal school, but there was a huge problem. IT WAS AN ALL GIRLS ACADEMY. Tai Yagami  
in an all girls school. He was headed straight for doom. "Now, go get ready, you dont want to miss your flight." Ms. Yagami  
said cheerfully. "Yeah, thats what you think." He muttered as he walked back to his room. he slipped into a pair a Cargo's,   
and attempted to comb his hair. 'What am i getting into?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the airport...  
  
"Hey Tai, over here!" Tai looked in the direction of the voice. standing by a bunch of phone booths, were Matt and Joe, with  
about 15 suitcasses. He walked over to them. "Werent you supposed to pack light?" Matt smirked, "Yeah well, i needed room for  
my guitar, CD's, Stereo, Hair Gel, clothes..." Joe put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "YEEES Matt, we get the point."  
Tai smirked. "Well guy's, i guess we better get going." "YEAH, i'm just SOOOOOOOO looking forward to this trip." Matt  
said sarcastically. Joe rolled his eyes, "Well, it's not like we have much of a choice in the matter, so, lets go." They  
picked up thier luggage, and started off to the gates, then soon boarded thier plane. The flight straight to hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TA DA! That's it for now, I'm sorry this part was so short, but, i'll get the next part's out as soon as i can.  
So, please review and tell me what you think. Or you can email me at shrimpyshorty@hotmail.com  
Thanx.  
  
Shrimpy  
  
^_^  



End file.
